


like an stone, you sink with me

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finds she still has a piece of Tom's spirit inside of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like an stone, you sink with me

**Author's Note:**

> for softly_me: prompt (Ginny (& Tom), and it kills you)

Ginny didn't understand.

She kept looking at the handwriting on the scroll as if willing it to change. His handwriting. She had been writing little house notes to herself--and to her family--as encouragements, reminders, making a mark of herself in the home.

Today, she looked up, and tucked into the crevice of the mirror, was her note to pick up Albus' books. In the way he wrote S.

***

Ginny kept quiet at first, figuring it out more and more. She listened for anything--all fragments of Tom's soul was gone. There was none left. She didn't want to frighten Harry. Not over a ghost, a memory echo in the muscles of her hands, her fingers.

Then all her handwriting was like his, and she began to hear whispers in the garden...she looked out and saw a serpent there.

"I don't understand. Everything of ...him was destroyed."

A note in the mirror: it's not a fragment if it became a part of you.

If she had let it so long ago. She sat there for a very long time.

***

This part of her wasn't doing this to get at her. She knew it intuitively, instinctively, because she understood Tom in her way. Instead of shying away from it, she turned to face it this time.

'He'll understand that he never could save anyone. Not really."

Not his parents. Not Sirius. And not his wife. Perhaps not his children.

Ginny wanted to tell him--but there was no fixing this problem. Not this time. He was ingrained within her. She slept besides him and remembered their long talks in the night of how his guilt still weighed on him.

If Harry knew, Tom won. If Harry didn't know, she'd be alone. All her life she hated being alone--that's why she hated talked to that diary in the first place.

She--wanted to live, wanted to be with her family--every day, she should leave, she found herself telling lies like 'it's all in your imagination'.

But one night, watching her children, she knew what she'd have to do. What Tom didn't think she would do.

***

She left a note telling a lie about herself. It'd break up the family, make her the biggest shame of all the Wizarding World for the attention it'd get. That she didn't want to be married to him, that she had never loved him, that she was with someone else now.

Harry could survive that, other than the--

She was so afraid. Her hand crept out to take back the note--

Then she turned and left.

***

'You can't do it'. Her hands were trying to fight her, twitching at her sides as she waited, alone, watching the sunrise in this hidden place. She had broken her wand, gotten rid of her money, and she'd weaken herself through time.

'You'd be surprised,' Ginny said, and knew she could do this. 'And this time, you're the one who can't leave.'

If anything, she planned to take her time. And through the fear, she smiled.


End file.
